fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellara Nocte/Archives
---- Magics Disclaimer: We do not claim ownership over the said magics described in this article. All credit goes to the original authors of the said magics. Lost Magics Black Spirit Slayer Magic (黒人精神殺人者 Kokujin seishin satsujin-sha) or more easily known as simply Darkness Spirit Slayer Magic (ダークネススピリットスレイヤーマジック Dākunesusupirittosureiyāmajikku) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Spirit Slayer Magic that utilises the two combined elements of Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic collectively to be able to rise the Spirit Slayer's capabilities to matching a Spirit, beings known to utilise great amounts of power that the race have the right to be able to be compared to the likes of Gods and Dragons. Being a Spirit Slayer Magic, which are known to be rarer than Devil Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic and even the notorious God Slayer Magic, Black Spirit Slayer has only ever been utilised by two known beings that are known for their use of the mysterious magic. Black Spirit Slayer Magic is probably one of the more rarer types of Spirit Slayer magics there is, as the only known Spirit of this ancient magic mysteriously vanishing with many saying that it was it's own student that committed the deed, leaving them as the only known living user of this elusive mage. Once another spirit that is able to utilise this strange magic as well comes along, Black Spirit Slayer Magic will remain as one of the most rarest types of Spirit Slayer Magic there is. As said, Black Spirit Slayer Magic utilises the aspects of Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic to match the grand power of the spirits, allowing the user of Black Spirit Slayer to defeat and even kill these strange creatures that have mistakenly taught their own magic to the human race. With this magic in their arsenal, users of Black Spirit Slayer magic will be able to generating, manipulating and consuming the elements that the magic is based around in order to strengthen and further their power to become even stronger than they were before. As this is said, Black Spirit Slayers will have total control of anything black such as shadows and such, sucking in the black aspects around them in the environment to gain extra power for their abilities. To add to this even further, Black Spirit Slayers also have the extreme ability of using their negative emotions which they can naturally generate to strengthen the power instead, with many utilising both ways at the same time so that they can cast even stronger spells that are said to bring massive amounts of damage. Black Spirit Slayer magic can be considered one of the more easier Spirit Slayer magics to strengthen due to the natural tendency for humans to always feel some sort of negative emotion, which will then power up the Black Spirit Slayer Magic power. White Phoenix Slayer Magic (白の滅鵬魔法 Haku no Metsuchō Mahō), otherwise known better as Light Phoenix Slayer (光の滅鳳凰魔法 Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō), is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the user to incorporate, manipulate and absorb the element of light in order to match up to and defeat mythical beings known as a phoenix. This magic has so far only been taught to the First Generation Phoenix Slayer, Nero Atosaki, by the White Phoenix, Lislorem (白鳳凰・リイスロラム Shirohōō, Riisuroramu). White Phoenix Slayer Magic is, as it was stated in the above, a form of Phoenix Slayer Magic that provides the user with the absolute dominance its respective element, which in this case comes in the form of the photon particles that makes up the element known as light. Similar to that of the Dragon Slayer Magic, White Phoenix Slayer Magic can be attained in two ways, either by being taught by the creature itself, which in this case would be from the White Phoenix, Lislorem (白鳳凰・リイスロラム Shirohōō, Riisuroramu), or they'll have to get their hands on a rare and extremely expensive Lacrima known as a Hōō no Lacrima (鳳凰の魔水晶ホーオー・ノー・ラクリマ Hōō no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Phoenixes), effectively making the former to be known as a First Generation Phoenix Slayer while the latter are known as a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. The only known user of this magic so far is the First Generation Phoenix Slayer Nero Atosaki. Being a Phoenix Slayer also means undergoing through changes to the user's body in order to transform their physiology into that of the creature they're ultimately taught to destroy. This includes changes to their Magic Origin that causes it to become a mixture between a Phoenix's Magic Origin and the human's own Magic Origin, making it possess traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, this also causes the user to adapt unique physical traits like so many other slayer's does from their respective teacher's in the form of enhanced senses and abilities. Elemental Magics Holder Magics Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magic's in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), Ganzu Majikku) is a Holder Magic involving the shooting of Magic bullets, which produce various magical effects. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. The effects of these bullets produced from Guns Magic depends on the skill level that the caster of Guns Magic is, with beginner levels only being able to shoot pretty common bullets at a pretty slow rate such as shooting few bullets at a time that can produce a a very straightforward and common effect. As mage of Guns Magic progresses up the skill ladder they will soon be able to find spells for their guns that can immensely affect not only their opponents but even the environment that they are in if they have reached some level of expertise that allows them to manipulate their magic in order to do so. Guns Magic also is sort of dependent not only on the magic skill of the Guns Magic user but is also dependent on the user's skill and talent with a firearm, as the combination of a gunslinger and this kind of magic can make a real difference compared to someone who knows very advanced spells but very little experience with using firearms at all. Guns Magic allows the magic ethernano energy to greatly and magically enhance the magic bullets loaded into the gun, and so can power up these ammunition units greatly that a master Guns Magic user could make even the smallest bullet create a very, very big explosion, showing just how deadly Guns Magic can be if it is used correctly by the right users. A skilled Guns Magic user should be capable of handling any gun, as since Guns Magic is a Holder Magic it should be realised that one must be wielding the firearm for it to happen, meaning that the Guns Magic user will have to use other guns on the field if their current one has been busted. All guns that utilise Guns Magic have magical properties to them such as having implemented lacrimas within them to charge up the bullets of power so they may deliver their powerful effects onto the field, but besides the lacrimas the user can also implement their own magical energy from their own body to charge the bullets themselves, which gives the user much more control on the effects of the bullets but it also drains them of magical energy unlike using the lacrima which has energy stored inside them instead. Caster Magics Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic where the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defence. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualise a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualise and maintain the visualisation is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualise and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualise and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defences against attacks. Dispelling Magic (ディスペルマジック deisuperu majikku) Is a Caster Magic that allows the user of the magic to remove the effects of a magic spell from another mage, disabling it making the other magic user vulnerable to more attacks dished out by the caster. Totally removing the effects of any projectile magic attacks, spells such as Requip and other body transformation magics like Take Over and Satan Soul, Dispelling Magic can be extremely powerful and can the tide of battle in an instant. Dispelling Magic also works on numerous foes at the same time, As when Coordinator used it on Mirajane and Elfman Strauss after Carbuncle assaulted the Fairy Tail Building, and maybe even suspected to take out effects on larger squadrons like that, When Geoffery dispelled Mavis' Tenrou Soldier Army though to do this feat requires a lot of magic ethernano energy for one to take out armies of numerous mages. The mage begins by pressuring energy into their chosen hand at a rapid pace, where internal commands programmed into the ethernano particles change the ethernano energy into repelling energy that has the ability to force and expel magic power in the chosen area. As the mage issues the command by throwing their hand forward in the direction of the prime target for their Dispelling Magic, the magic energy particles rush outward and invisibly strike towards the opponent, going through numerous obstacles just as how Nullification magic works. When reaching the target, the thrown energy from the mage immediately reacts to the target mage's energy by pushing and overriding the energy used for the spell, effectively disabling and removing their effects and presence with the mage, dispelling their magic. Requip (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic), also known as Ex-equip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. Illusion Magic (幻魔法 Maboroshi Mahō) is a Caster Magic that several mages ustelise to trick and deceive other mages with imagery that can distract and scare other mages around them, making it useful for stealthier and more playful mages who like to play around with the gullibility of others. A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus Dreyar, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. These illusions don't seem that they can cause any harm and are simply for display and effect such as when Mavis brings up illusions of an army of Tenrou soldiers to scare off some Blue Skull guild members away. These illusions however are not capable to interacting with the real world except for some and are mostly ethereal when one comes to come and try getting into physical contact with one of these illusions. It also shows that a being made out of Illusion magic can survive for longer than it needs to be, though these illusions would appear to the caster themselves until they come to realise and accept that the image is only an illusion, where at that point it becomes visible to the people around them. This is shown through the illusion of Zera made up by Mavis, who soon comes to accept the fact that it isn't the real one and finally appears to the young Yuri Dreyar who was with Mavis at the time. Having only been able to cast two kinds of Illusion magics, Gai is barely even an amateur when it comes to casting these spells, though does have the ability to distinguish reality from illusion which most Illusion mages can do. Reports